Slushiees and Shampoo
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Kurt and Tina have a moment in the ladies' room after Kurt is the victim of yet another Slushiee attack. Kurtina FRIENDSHIP. Oneshot. Read and review, please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Thought I'd just write a quick Tina/Kurt friendship story. I feel as if Tina's way underwritten, and that she and Kurt should have more scenes together. **

Kurt yelled as he got hit in the face with an ice-cold Slushiee. "Arrgh!" The red dye dripped down his face and into his eyes. He felt it start to burn. His hair was sticky, and so was his favorite Dolce & Gabbana shirt.

"Okay, who just Slushiee'd on my man Kurt?" Mercedes demanded. She tore off down the hall in search of the perpetrator.

Kurt stood in the middle of the hall, humiliated, yet attempting to remain dignified. He tried to blink the dye out of his eyes, but that only made them burn even more, producing a stream of tears that ran down his ice-covered face.

"Come on, Kurt," Tina whispered, taking his elbow. "Let's get you cleaned up." She steered him into the ladies' room, knowing that there wouldn't be any girls in there, as this was known as the "loser" bathroom. Kurt let himself be led by Tina without complaint. Truth be told, he'd rather have Mercedes be the one bringing him in there, but he settled for Tina; after Mercedes, she was his favorite girl in Glee.

Tina brought Kurt over to the sink and began running the cold water. Kurt threw his bag somewhere against the radiator and sighed. This was the fourth Slushiee attack this month alone, and he was getting rather annoyed with this. Tina steadied Kurt as he dunked his face into the water, rinsing his eyes out. They already started feeling better. He dunked his head in even further, trying to wash the Slushiee out of his brunette hair. Tina gently rubbed his back as he whimpered, upset that his perfect hair was ruined for the day, and he didn't have any access to shampoo until he got home, which was still hours away. Unless…

"Tina, can you look in my bag, please? I think I have a travel-sized bottle of shampoo in there from the last Slushiee attack." Tina obliged, producing the bottle of fruity-smelling shampoo, Kurt's favorite. "Thanks," he said. He attempted to wash his hair, which was difficult to do in the small school sinks.

"Here, kneel down on the floor," Tina said, taking the bottle from Kurt. "Lean back." Tina squeezed a dime-sized amount of shampoo into her hands, and began to wash Kurt's hair. Kurt sighed in bliss as Tina gently massaged his scalp, ridding of the stickiness left over from the Slushiee. With great teamwork, they managed to wash Kurt's hair right then and there in the bathroom. Tina pulled a towel out of her own bag, the one that she used just for these such occasions. Kurt rubbed his hair dry and combed it back to perfection (or as close to perfection as he could without his hair dryer).

"Thanks, Tee," he said gratefully. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Anytime, Kurt," she said with a sympathetic smile. She'd been the victim of a Slushiee or two herself, so she knew what it was like.

"Tina? Can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt asked, playing with the towel he was still holding in his delicate hands.

"Sure. What's up?"

"What's it like to be in love?"

Tina looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kurt looked out the window. "What do you feel when you look at Artie? Or how does it feel when he looks at you? What about when you two kissed for the first time?"

"All of those things are amazing," she said, smiling. "Kissing him felt like flying a little. And when we look at each other, I get these butterflies. Being in love, Kurt…there aren't any words for it. You'll know it when you feel it, and you'll feel it when you know it."

"Oh," Kurt said softly, beginning to make a towel animal.

"Why do you ask?" Tina asked, putting her arm around Kurt's waist tenderly.

Kurt leaned his head on Tina's shoulder. "I just wanted to know, in case I never fall in love like the way you and Artie are in love."

Tina gave Kurt a squeeze. "You _will_ fall in love like that one day, Kurt."

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked. "Look at me, hiding in the girls' bathroom, victim of a fourth Slushiee attack this month alone! No one in this school, except you guys, care about me. I'm just a…just a loser." He sighed, burying his face in Tina's shoulder, dropping the towel to the floor as he did so.

She pulled him in to a hug. "That's not true, Kurt. You're not a loser."  
"Yes I aaaammmm," he moaned dramatically.

"Stop being a drama queen," she giggled. "Look at me, Kurt." He did. "You are not _a_ loser. You're _our_ loser. And we love you just the way you are."

He sniffled. "Really?"

She smiled. "Really. Kurt, you're amazing. I mean, you're the only guy at this school who can pull off the Single Ladies dance perfectly."

"This is true," Kurt said thoughtfully. "But do you really think someone—and I mean a guy—will love me someday?"

"Yes," Tina said firmly. She put her hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Trust me."

"I do."

"Good," she said. She stooped down to pick up the towel.

"You guys, come here!" Rachel stuck her head in the door. "Mercedes is about to kill Karofsky for Slushiee-ing Kurt!"

Kurt picked up his bag and started towards the door. Before he opened it, though, he turned back, and wrapped Tina in a big, warm hug.

"Thank you, Tina," he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

He grabbed her hand, giving it a little squeeze. She squeezed it back.

"Now let's go watch Mercy destroy Karofsky!" Kurt cheered. He and Tina ran out of the bathroom to join Rachel, giggling like little girls all the way.


End file.
